


The Seduction of Magnus Burnsides

by JoyHeart



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ass Play, Double Penetration, Inviting a Third, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post canon, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, adventure dating, fighting lizards is the best date, just having a good time, kind of freeform, kravitz has a crush, magnus gets to pet baby lizards, taako is a styke icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart
Summary: Taako and Kravitz both have a crush on Magnus, and decide that they want to invite him into their relationship. Taako has style. Kravitz has a lot of love to give. Magnus fights a lizard and also hugs lizard babies. Then they all have sex. Except for the lizards.All this and more in The Seduction of Magnus Burnsides.





	The Seduction of Magnus Burnsides

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just fucking around after binging the complete podcast a week ago. I have feelings and they need to get out.

                Kravitz had been afraid, at first, when he and Taako had started to talk about their shared feelings toward a certain mutual musclebound friend. Kravitz had not expected to find Magnus so charming and sweet, but every interaction they had seemed to endear him further upon the man. It had been so very difficult, but he wanted to be honest with his boyfriend. Taako had faced too many liars and secret keepers in his life. He deserved the truth.

                But when he confessed to Taako that as much as he deeply loved the elvish chef he was starting to develop a crush on Magnus, the reply shook him. They had been lying in bed together after a half hour of nice slow sex and cooling off when he decided to bring it up as casually as possible.

                Taako didn’t miss a beat. “Well yeah, I mean, Magnus is hot as hell my dude. I’ve had a crush on him for ages, like, it’s kind of hard not to? I mean, I don’t want to sound mushy but I don’t dive into the ether and risk death to bring back the soul of just anyone.” Taako shrugged, then winced slightly. “Uuh, and I realise we kind of left you to drown in the oil in the astral plane that time, but I wasn’t really sure how to-“

                “No, no, I get it, I get it…” Kravitz trailed off and found himself staring blankly at the ceiling trying to process this and only came back to himself when Taako groaned and rolled right on top of him, grabbing his face in his hands.

                “You’re getting jealous, aren’t you?” Taako said in deadpan, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

                “N- well,” Kravitz ground his teeth for a second. “I… listen, I know I brought it up, but I just… I mean in my case…”

                “I know, I know,” Taako sighed and slumped his full weight onto his boyfriend, slight as that weight was. He leaned his head over Kravitz’s shoulder and Kravitz had to pay attention as his voice was now partially muffled by a pillow. “It’s different because YOUR crush just started now after we were dating but MY crush started before we were dating so now you’re afraid you’re my second choice because Magnus is straight or some other ridiculous notion you’ve come up with to explain why I haven’t gotten with him. Is that right?”

                “I… wow, Taako, that’s… pretty much… right…”

                “Yeah I know, I’ve had this song and dance before. Listen, I need you to understand something,” Taako took his face out of the pillow and rolled off of Kravitz again, but stayed close to his side. “I didn’t get with Magnus, because frankly? Magnus has too much going on up here,” Taako tapped his forehead and Kravitz immediately had to stifle a bout of laughter. Taako laughed along. “Not like that, silly! I mean, no one is here to claim Magnus is some genius. No, I just mean… well, he’s got a lot of baggage? And I mean, I’m not saying I don’t have baggage, I’m just saying… if I got with Magnus, our baggage wouldn’t be compatible. It would’ve been all physical, I wouldn’t be able to open up, he’d probably project his dead wife onto me, neither of us are… are stable enough to make us work well.”

                Kravitz huffed a little. “But I’m boring enough to hold down?”

                “Don’t twist my words, love, or there will be hell to pay.”

                “I’m… Taako, I am kind of hell. I mean, I’m the person who makes people pay to go to hell, I can’t just make myself pay hell Taako, I am pretty much the debt collector of hell.”

                “Not with this hell, snookie-bear. This is Taako-brand hell. I’m talking corporate takeover.”

                “You’re going to corporately take over hell?”

                “Well I mean, the Taako brand has already permeated every plane of existence in every dimension, I’m pretty sure I could take over hell too. Give me time.”

                “Uh-huh,” Kravitz rolled his eyes, but in a good natured way. The best way to handle Taako was to indulge his rants. “Alright, I know you don’t think I’m boring-“

                “Kravitz sweetie, you’re literally the grim reaper. You snap your fingers and turn into a scythe wielding skeleton that drags souls into the astral plane and you can fight giant shadow statue men and shit, like, you are pretty much the opposite of boring. I don’t think I could get more exciting than that.”

                “Alright, alright. I know better than the worry. You’re not going to leave me for Magnus.”

                “No. Buuuut….” Kravitz turned his head to see Taako looking very thoughtful all of a sudden. Then, a smile started creeping across Taako’s face. “Well, I mean, Magnus and Taako together, that wouldn’t work. But Taako, Kravitz and Magnus… that might have some potential.”

                Kravitz froze for a moment, then slowly asked, “Do you mean what I think you mean?”

                “You know what I mean, darling.”

                “Oh my god,” Kravitz said in quiet awe at how he got so lucky. Thus, the seduction of Magnus Burnsides began.

*

                Magnus showed up at Taako’s house feeling a little awkward. Ever since the Hunger left, they had all been so busy they hadn’t seen each other in a couple of months. They hadn’t seen Merle in even longer. But Magnus was looking forward to catching up with his very old friend’s recent achievements, and sharing some of his own. He had even brought Steven along to enjoy the reunion! He was swimming in his sphere pouch, happy as ever as Magnus rolled his shoulders to stand straighter before knocking on the door of… well, alright, house was an understatement. No one on the planet was going to stand in the way of Taako getting himself a motherfucking mansion in all its gaudy, overtly opulent and extremely unnecessary glory. Taako loved it and called it highly fashionable. Magnus was more than happy in the small rustic cottage he built himself while taking a well-deserved six month vacation.

                Not that Magnus was here to judge, indeed, it wasn’t really in his character to do so. Instead, he knocked, and he was surprised by who answered the door.

                “Kravitz? You’re here too?” Magnus said in pleasant surprise. He did have a certain fondness for the well-dressed servant of the Raven Queen. Well, Magnus had a certain fondness for most people he considered friends. “That’s great!”

                “Oh, really?” Kravitz smiled a little bashfully, running a nervous hand through his hair and pulling a little on his tie. Magnus couldn’t fathom why he would be nervous, but then, Kravitz always seemed to be thinking a lot more than Magnus was, and the ruffboi had long ago given up trying to analyze what he was up to. If it was important, Magnus assumed Taako would figure it out and tell him later.

                “Well yeah, I mean, three-person hang outs are always better than two person hang outs because you can play a lot more different card games and stuff with three people than two,” Magnus said sunnily, “I missed hanging out with two bros! I guess that makes you the replacement Merle tonight!”

                In that moment, there was a loud clearing of the throat and Magnus peered behind Magnus to see Taako sashaying down his grand entrance gelded staircase wearing a marvelous purple faux fur cape, magnificent wide brimmed matching wizard hat, glittery high heeled platform boots, and the tightest black tank top and booty shorts money could buy.

“Hi Taako!” Magnus said as he politely applauded the display.

“Magnus, while I completely agree that three people can play… many more games than two people can, if you compare my boyfriend to Merle again I am going to magic missile you so hard your dick will come out your own ass.” Taako said this with a giant cat-like grin but Magnus gulped, knowing how deadly serious the elf likely was.

“Well, uh, it’s great to see you, Taako!” Magnus said after a moment’s pause, rushing forward when Taako hit the bottom of the steps to pull him into a tight hug that made the elf squeak at first, but he quickly melted into it.

“Wow Mags, did you somehow get even more buff in a few months? Keep that up and I don’t see how I’ll be able to keep my hands off you,” Taako said, batting his eyelashes. Magnus blushed furiously and let go, laughing awkwardly.

“Ha ha… yeah, well, I’ve been working out, you know, I do that,” he looked back at Kravitz, “But uh, I wouldn’t want to get between you are your boyfriend, so, better keep those hand to you-SELF!” Magnus yelped as Taako gave his butt a smack while he wasn’t looking.

Kravitz stepped forward now, and the way he was eyeing Magnus’s chest before he looked up into the man’s eyes made Magnus freeze up.

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily be adverse to you… getting between us…” Kravitz said carefully. Magnus’s mouth working soundlessly for a minute before he burst out laughing, and both Kravitz and Taako took a step backward, exchanging confused looks.

“Alright, alright, you got me! Very funny you guys, I know goofing when I hear it. Alright, let’s make some snacks and play a board game or something!” Magnus then rushed away toward Taako’s kitchen, and the ensuing crash made Taako whine very loudly.

“Okay… that didn’t work,” Kravitz frowned. “Maybe he’s just not into us?”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” Taako rolled his eyes, “Magnus definitely has a thing for me, and I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t have a thing for you, what with your whole posh gentleman farrier of souls thing.”

“He has a thing for you? How do you know?”

“Wizard’s intuition!” Taako said triumphantly with a finger in the air. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go change into something more comfortable. Please go assist our guest, make sure he doesn’t demolish my state of the art kitchen, and if you have an opportunity to show off your ass you should do it.”

“I… okay, Taako.”

“You got this, honey biscuit.”

*

                Kravitz watched Magus circle the kitchen with ever increasing apprehension. “What… what exactly are you making there, Magnus?”

                “Hm? Oh, this? This is a little thing I, uh, I would like to call the… um… Quadruple Layer… cheese and chicken and… pickles and peanut butter… and hot sauce… sandwich.”

                “Uh huh, okay, I see,” Kravitz nodded along with pursed lips. Magnus was apparently just going to use up all of Taako’s leftovers. “I hope you plan to eat that before Taako gets back, because if I know my boyfriend, he’ll either accuse you of being pregnant, or throw up, or both.”

                “Or just turn around and walk out and scream from the other room,” Magnus added helpfully before picking up his monstrosity and taking a bite. Kravitz felt his stomach turn, but Magnus didn’t seem to have a problem with it. He swallowed with relish. “Don’t worry there Kravitz, this bad boy won’t last long.”

                “Alright…” Kravitz said slowly, taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful tendons in Magnus’s neck pumping life giving blood as he continued to move them while eating his culinary sin. Not a bad view. He bet that neck was very warm, it would probably be burning hot against Kravitz’s cold lips.

                Uh oh. Kravitz quickly crossed the room to sit on the opposite side of the kitchen island from where Magnus was standing so he wouldn’t see Kravitz’s sudden problem boner.

                “Hey Magnus, um, have you…” Kravitz stumbled over his words a little when those beautiful wide eyes turned on him. Damn, he hadn’t been so flustered since he and Taako started dating! “Have you ever considered… being with a man?”

                “What?” Magnus asked. His mouth was full of gross sandwich, however, so it came out more like “WHAFTHTH?” and bits of food sprayed onto the counter. Luckily none got quite all the way to Kravitz’s black suit.

                “Erm… you know, I realise you had a wonderful wife once upon a time,” Kravitz pressed on, “I’ve met her of course, a lovely woman, and she will be thrilled to see you when you cross over no doubt. But, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you er… fulfilled your needs… elsewhere… between now and then.”

                Magnus looked serious now, and set his sandwich aside. “Kravitz… are you… trying to set me up with someone?”

                Kravitz let out a burst of nervous giggles. “Um, well, I mean I suppose technically. It… well, I suppose it was both mine and Taako’s idea, but, would you have… any interest at all?”

                “Well…” Magnus looked away and seemed to be honestly thinking about it. “I guess… I mean, if it was a just a casual hook up, and the guy was… I don’t know… like you or Taako, that’d be okay.”

                “It would be okay if it was me and Taako?” Kravitz said with an excited smile blossoming.

                “No, what? I mean, not YOU, I mean, someone LIKE you, you know, a fancy boy.”

                “A… a fancy boy?” Kravitz blinked.

                “Yeah I mean, I don’t know, I don’t really… like guys who are really big and muscular… since I kind of feel like I need to compete with them, and I just… I need to feel like I’m the big protector, you know?”

                “Ah yes, I know,” Kravitz nodded, then felt a surge of indignation. “Hey! I have muscles! What do you mean I’m a fancy boy that needs protecting?! I ferry the souls of the dead!”

                “Woah, woah, calm down Krav!” Magnus said holding his hand up in a placating gesture. “I just mean, you’ve got kind of the lean muscle thing going on, and you wear suits. It’s fancy. You’re not… I don’t know… you’re not like me, and Killian, and… and… you know, other strong people like us.”

                Kravitz tried to calm himself. “The body builder types, I assume you mean?”

                “Well yeah, pretty much. As long as it’s not that kind of guy well… I could give it a shot I guess.”

                Kravitz nodded, getting back on track. “Alright, so have you considered being with _two_ m-“

                “HELLOOOOO BOYS, CHECK THIS TAAKO OUT!” A loud vboice yelled from the doorway and both men at the island turned to see Taako sauntering in wearing a flowing white robe that clung to his figure and had lacy wisps of ribbons that hung around him clearly by magic making it appear as though he was surrounded by faint mist. His hair was done into a braid down the back of his head, and all in all he looked as ethereal as the elf could manage. “Do you like it? It’s part of my new line of enchanted fabrics. I’m going to make another fortune! I mean, I didn’t design it, but I had a team whip it up.”

                “It looked beautiful, love,” Kravitz said with a smile. “Of course, you make anything look beautiful.”

                “Oh, you!” Taako waved off the compliment with a smile. “What do you think, Magnus?”

                “It’s nice,” Magnus said grabbing up his sandwich again and taking another bite as Taako turned around to show the back… which plunged halfway down his ass which put his bubble butt on nearly full display. Magnus immediately began choking and dropped the sandwich to the floor as he hit his chest to dislodge the blockage.

                “Isn’t it great? I’m calling it ass-cleavage. It’ll be the new v-neck!”

                “Oh my god,” Kravitz put his head down in his arms to stifle laughter as Magnus braced himself on the counter to take some deep breaths. “Taako, uh, that’s really something.”

                “Well you know what I always say Kravitz, show off your ASS-ets at every opportunity.”

                “OH MY GOD!” Magnus roared and suddenly burst into enormous peals of laughter. Kravitz peered out from his arm cocoon to see Taako looking absolutely delighted at this response to his pun.

                Kravtiz had strange taste in men. He knew that. But at times like this, the fact really hit home.

*

                Magnus had insisted, and so the three men (after Taako had made up some more palatable snacked) sat around a table with Fantasy Chutes and Ladders set up between them. Or maybe just regular Chutes and Ladders. Maybe there was a completely separate board game company in this fantasy world that by complete coincidence created and patented the game Chutes and Ladder that is identical to the one in the non-magical internet-driven world from which Joaquin hailed.

                Whatever the case may be, the Taako, Kravitz, and Magnus were all playing Chutes and Ladders, and Magnus was fucking killing it. It might have been based on luck, but damn, Magnus was just out here climbing every ladder.

                “How are you doing this? This is my fourth chute!” Taako cried out as he reluctantly moved his piece to the end of the chute he landed on.

                “Well, I mean, I guess I just have personal experience in it, since that one time you turned me into a stone chute so the philosopher’s stone would come out of my after I ate it.”

                “… I’m sorry, what?” Kravitz said blankly.

                “What the hell did you do in that situation?” Taako snapped, “I’m the one that transmuted you into stone, Merle turned you into a chute, you just fell asleep and woke up when it was over, how the fuck is that personal experience?! If anything, that should mean I should be winning!”

                “Um, this game is based on luck…” Kravitz tried but Magnus just laughed.

                “Well, sucks to be you then,” Magnus said and rolled the perfect number to win. Taako looked from the board to Magnus and back again before casting fireball and burning the game board to ashes. Kravitz and Magnus looked at Taako who was now sitting with a sweet little smile on his face.

                “Alright, so what do you want to play, Magnus?”

                “Um...” Magnus looked down at the pile of ashes and back at Taako. “I guess another round of chutes and ladders is out.”

                “Another round? How silly of you to say! We didn’t play chutes and ladders. I don’t have that game. In fact, I’ve never heard of that game!”

                Magnus sighed. “Alright, we’re doing that, huh?”

                “Better to let it go,” Kravitz advised.

                “Oh, I know,” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What do you want to play then, Taako?”

                “Strip poker.”

                Kravitz grinned. Magnus laughed. Taako sat resolute. Slowly, Kravitz’s grin widened and Magnus slowly sobered.

                “Wait, seriously?”

*

                “WHY ARE YOU SO LUCKY TODAY?!” Taako screeched as he through his garter belt into the pile of clothes in the middle of the table. He was down to his tasteful white thong already. It had been fun at first, doing strip tease for his boys and making them both blush- Magnus especially. But as he got more and more naked and Kravitz only lost his shoes, socks and jacket and Magnus, goddamn dumb beautiful Magnus, only lost his boots, Taako was starting to feel kind of robbed. And Taako did not like getting robbed. Occasionally he did the robbing, but not lately since he was rich now and all. Except sometimes he did it for fun from people who were being assholes. But that was beside the point.

                “I don’t know,” Magnus shrugged, “At least we’re not playing for money?”

                Kravitz nibbled his lip as Taako raged, flexing all his lithe muscles in all the right ways. At least as far as Kravitz was concerned. Magnus didn’t appear to share his close attention paid to every movement.

                “Alright, this clearly isn’t working,” Taako said sullenly throwing down his cards. “I guess it’s the direct approach.” Taako then got up from his chair yet again, walked around the table to Magnus, grabbed his big dumb face in his thin hands and looked him in the eyes. “Magnus. Will you have sex with me and Kravitz at the same time, tonight?”

“Um…”

“This is not a joke. I’m being real with you. This is serious Taako time. I want to have sex with you and Kravitz. Kravitz is onboard. I don’t want this to make things weird, if you say no it’s fine. I mean, I’ll be mildly insulted but I’ll get over it. I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to get with all this.” Taako took this opportunity to gesture to his nearly naked body. “But I mean, your call. Ball is in your court, as they say.”

Magnus looked at Kravitz with wide eyes. “Uh… is this… real?”

Kravitz nodded solemnly. “Yes. Taako and I have discussed it already. We think it could be… fun, if we all… together…” He trailed off as Magnus looked away.

“Look… I know I said I’d be okay with a casual thing but… if we… if WE did this… I don’t think it would stay casual,” Magnus took in a deep breath and let it out. “Look, it’s nothing personal. I like both of you, you’re both very attractive men, I’ll admit that. But… we’re already really good friends, you know? I’m just… I’m afraid if I get physically involved with you both it’ll… I’ll… I’ll get attached. Well, more attached…”

“What’s wrong with that?” Taako asked, blinking owlishly.

“Well, I mean, I’m assuming this is your threesome experiment, and I don’t want-“

“Oh, you misunderstand,” Kravitz cut in quickly, “This isn’t… well, it COULD just be a one night thing if that’s what you would prefer. But, Taako and I weren’t just discussing having a threesome. We were hoping perhaps for something more… long term?”

“Long term?” Magnus seemed confused still. “What like, a friends with benefits kind of thing?”

“No goofus, we want you in our relationship, duh.” Taako folded his arms and rolled his eyes. “Full third in a triad. You, me, and Kravitz. In a relationship. Sex, kissing, cuddles, trips to Fantasy Costco for new bedsheets and paper towels, the whole shebang.”

“Oh!” Magnus was now sitting up straight and appeared much more interested. “Well that… that’s different.”

“Well yeah,” Taako said in a tone that bespoke someone who desperately wanted everyone to just catch up to where he was already so he didn’t have to babysit someone through a conversation anymore. “So, are we going to fuck or not?”

Kravitz and Taako both stared at Magnus as the burly man lowered his eyes in thought for a while. Then he finally lifted his head with a determined look in his eyes.

“You have to take me on a date first.”

“A date?” Kravitz had to have misheard that.

“Excuse me?” Taako asked, seemingly flabbergasted. “What the fuck is going on a date with us going to do? What, spending over a hundred years with me didn’t give you enough Taako time? Do you not know us well enough?”

“Nothing like that! I just… well, if you’re really serious, and you don’t just want this to be a booty call, then you should make more of an effort on this! I mean, what, do you think you’ll seduce me into bed and I’ll automatically just fit into your lifestyle? We have barely seen each other for months, and I don’t really even know Kravitz that well! I mean, I like him, we’re friends, but I don’t even know what his favourite dog breed is!”

“Er, I’m actually more of a cat person.”

“Kravitz, I’m going to have to ask you to not talk anymore sugar bean, that is probably the least helpful statement you could’ve made right now,” Taako said bluntly as Magnus sputtered and appeared thoroughly scandalized.

“It… it’s a reasonable request, Taako,” Kravitz said finally, “I mean, it’s not really fair of us to bed him without at least buying him dinner first.”

“Oh yeah, cause cooking him dinner a thousand times isn’t good enough,” Taako muttered.

“Come on Taako! A year ago, would you have just hopped into bed with me if I asked without any sort of preamble?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Taako shrugged and there was silence for a minute.

“Oh fuck it, fine, let’s just do this then,” Magnus groaned, started to take off his shirt, but Taako stopped him.

“Oh no no no no, we are NOT having sex like it’s a chore or a… a ‘let’s just indulge Taako so he shuts up’ thing!” Taako said waving his hands dramatically. “You want a date? You’re getting the BEST date EVER!” With a decisive nod, Taako got out of his chair and marched toward the door with a finger firmly in front of him. “I’m going to go plan this date, Kravitz will entertain you while I’m slaving away. But you better not say ol’ Taako never did anything for you!”

“I never said-” The door slammed shut. “That.” Magnus looked at Kravitz. “… okay. Um. Wanna play Go Fish?”

“Ah… sure why not?” Kravitz said with a tiny smile as he summoned a pack of cards from the air.

*

                Approximately two hours later, now firmly in the late evening, Taako reappeared as Magnus won his third hand in a row. Taako had gotten dressed again, and both card players were surprised to see he had not continued to show off his body, but instead was in one of his more traditional wizard robes, albeit in a tasteful plum colour with silver accents and matching conical hat.

                “Uh, what’re we doing, love?” Kravitz asked after a moment.

                “Yeah, that’s a pretty utilitarian outfit for you,” Magnus observed. Taako flushed and tugged on one of the long sleeves.

                “Well, you know, I thought about what Magnus would like most for a date and, you know, he’s not really a dinner and a show kind of guy. If we’re going on a date with Magnus, um, we’ll probably going to have to go somewhere where he can fight off a monster and feel like a hero, you know, get the endorphins going. I figured I’d better suit up for that too since if something goes wrong, got to be practical to run away or throw some spells around, you know,” Taako scowled and looked away. “You know, I can’t be a fashionista 24/7, I’ve got a sense of practicality! I mean, I know I’ve gone on adventures wearing some more fashionable things, but not to a DUNGEON or something. I didn’t expect to fight a giant worm in an old west town, you know?”

                “You look lovely in anything, dear,” Kravitz said with a soft smile. The sort of smile that make Taako feel all warm and fluttery inside. He brushed it off by running a hand through his hair and flipping it over his shoulder.

                “Oh darling, I know.”

                “Uh, you want to go on a dungeon crawl with me?” Magnus said, sounding rather astounded. “Like… a dirty dungeon with giant monsters?”

                “Yeah Brainiac, I just said that.”

                “I mean… don’t get me wrong, I am 100% on board for that plan, it’s just…” Magnus cocked his head to one side, “I just remember you saying after we beat the Hunger…”

*

_During the Hunger-Destruction After Party…_

_“I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY THAT’S OVER!” Taako yelled at the top of his lungs as he did a twirl with a cocktail in each hand. His many friends and family cheered around him._

_“You said it, dingus!” Lup whooped from the corner where Barry was sitting approximately where he lap would be were she in a corporeal form._

_“And I am NEVER doing any of that shit again!” Taako said firmly. “Never ever ever. It will be a cold day in hell my friends before you see ol’ Taako mucking about in some cave or other, fighting anything more than boredom at a board meeting. I’m gonna, I’m gonna have my magic school, I’m going to have my new cooking show, and I’m going to have fame and fortune, and I’m gonna be the ones that pays other people to pick up dusty old relics for ME!”_

_Lucretia laughed as Davenport elbowed her in the side._

_“Wait, but, so we won’t party up for missions anymore?” Magnus asked, looking a little heartbroken._

_“No way, no sir, not a chance!” Taako said with conviction, waving his hands about as alcohol sloshed down his wrists to soak into his sleeves. “I’m gonna wear pretty clothes in a pretty house with my pretty boyfriend, and never fight another monster again!”_

_“Maybe it’s for the best, Magnus,” Merle had said solemnly, “It’s about time I hung up the adventuring ways myself. Turned back to our lord Pan, and made myself a better father. Really reach out to the youth this time.”_

_“But…” Magnus started, but quieted as Taako went on and on about how awful it was getting dirt and blood out of his hair and nails, and how much he was looking forward to living a cushy life._

_Maybe it was time for Magnus to settle down too. Train dogs, perhaps, live the quiet life. But the idea that he would never fight a monster again? Not even for fun?_

_Then again, without Merle and Taako… fighting just wouldn’t be the same._

_*_

_Present…_

                “Yeah, you seemed pretty sure you weren’t going to do this again.”

                “Well I was obviously hammered, nitwit. I can’t be held to any solemn vows made under the influence, that’s like, wizard rule number one.”

                “Besides, if it gets too dangerous, I can always open a door to the astral plane and get us out,” Kravitz reasoned.

                “Yeah, that too,” Taako nodded along, “Definitely a more appealing scenario than dying in a hole in the ground.”

                Magnus fidgeted for a moment, then leapt to his feet with a giant smile. “Well, in that case, what’re we waiting for? Let’s go fight some monsters! I’m ready to rush in!”

                “You always are, dear,” Taako said with a fond shake of the head as Kravitz transformed into his reaper guise.

                Taako used his stone of far speech to summon a fantasy Uber and they were on their way.

*

                “This… is a nice cave,” Magnus said looking around, “Though it’s giving me serious Crystal Kingdom vibes.”

                “Yeah, well, that’s where we first met Kravitz, so it has some sentimentality for me,” Taako said with a soft smile as they walked past huge vaguely luminescent crystal monoliths that towered many meters about them. Kravitz ducked his head, even though his skull face wouldn’t be able to form a blush to hide.

                “Well, it was… a memorable occasion. What with the threatened tentacle porn and all,” Kravitz remarked, and Taako laughed.

                “Yeah, good times.”

                “I don’t know, it kind of reminds me of chopping off Merle’s arm.”

                “Well, he got a new arm.”

                “Also, I ate the philosopher’s stone.”

                “Yeah, that was a weird choice, but we got it out.”

                “I guess…” Magnus sighed and stretched out his arms, swinging his big hammer around a little. “So, where’s all the monsters?”

                “Um, yeah I don’t know, I was told this place was a chill place for giant lizards but I haven’t seen any signs of them.” Taako frowned. “Sorry, fellas.”

                “It’s okay, it was a good thought,” Kravitz soothed as Magnus sighed and leaned against one crystal pillar.

                “So, do we just leave then, or…?”

                At that moment, there was a giant crashing sound that echoed from a ways down the tunnel they were travelling in. The three impromptu adventurers looked at each other. There was another crash, and this time it was followed by a distant scream of, “GODAMNIT CHARLIE!”

                “MAGNUS RUSHES IN!” Magnus yelled before taking off toward the sound. Taako groaned, but Kravitz grabbed his hand and the two followed on the heels of their wayward date.

                They eventually came upon the source of the sound which, it appeared, were two very large white lizards that were growling and cussing and trying to push a large amount of crystal shards to the side of the corridor. It appeared as though one of the pillars had been the source of the crash.

                “Er, hello?” Magnus said, slowing considerably as the lizards did not appear terribly hostile as they cleared up the mess.

                “Fucking- look at this, Charlie! This is why you’re not ready for guard duty!” one lizard snapped at the other, who looked as sheepish as a reptilian face could manage. “Now the humans have gotten all the way in, AND we’ve lost a pillar!”

                “Maybe we could fix it?” Charlie asked.

                “Fix it?!” the unnamed lizard screeched, “You can’t just FIX a crystal monolith! This was formed over thousands of years!”

                “Oh, wow,” Charlie said, looking troubled. “Er, sorry Margret.”

                “Yeah, you’ll be sorry,” Margret grouched before turning her big pink eyes at Magnus. “You, human! Get out of here! This is our cave!”

                “And it’s lovely!” Taako said quickly, “Um, pardon me saying so, but I was under the impression that the lizard down here weren’t, uh, sentient? As you seem to be, uh, well I guess we’ll be on our way?”

                “Wait!” Magnus said quickly, waving Taako away, “Unless one of you wants to just, you know, have a friendly brawl?”

                “What?” Margret asked, sounding very confused.

                “Well, I mean, I came here specifically to fight a giant lizard,” Magnus explained, “And I mean, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t mean to trespass on like,  an actual sentient being’s home. But I’m here, you’re here, and I’m sure whatever you’re doing down here is probably kind of boring so… come on! Little test of strength, what do you say?”

                Margret looked at Magnus carefully, then glanced back at Charlie. She sighed.

                “Yeah, sure, why not? Nothing better to do. You seem like a good guy, but I will definitely crush you.”

                “Not literally, please!” Taako said quickly, “We still need him for later!”

                “Don’t worry, no one will actually die here unless I let it happen,” Kravitz reassured as he grabbed Taako around the waist and flew the two of them to a nice crystal outcropping. Within a moment, Charlie had climbed the outcropping beside them and all three watched Margret and Magnus square off below, quickly exchanging roars and swings of hammer and claw.

                “So, uh, you guys wander around in caves often?” Charlie asked as Kravitz and Taako stared hypnotized at Magnus sweating and pulsating in full melee mode.

                “Hmm? Oh, yeah, all the time,” Taako said absently snuggling into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

                “Well, I don’t wander so much, but I guess I’m in caves a lot too,” Kravitz said, eyes never leaving Magnus below as her fought to get behind his adversary.

                “I don’t know if the cave life is for me, to be honest,” Charlie admitted, “I mean, as a lizard the size of a reasonably sized carriage, I know there isn’t a lot of places I could reasonably live in this world. What with the current humanoid-based infrastructure and city design. But maybe I could build something up on a mountain somewhere, with good lizard-sized homes. It might make an interesting tourist destination at least.”

                “Uh, live your dreams, friend, that’s what I always say,” Taako said as he licked his lips. Magnus had managed to rip part of his shirt and damn those abs.

                “Thanks! I’m not used to getting support on this idea,” Charlie chattered happily, “Margret, that’s my good buddy, Margret. She thinks I’m crazy for wanting to live on a mountain. We’re cave lizards is what she says, and the sun would just dry us out. But there’s probably some way around that, I think.”

                “Huh? Oh, probably,” Taako nodded along, only half paying attention.

                “And anyway, I’ve never even seen the sun,” Charlie went on, “It can’t be that bad, right? Just some… sky fire thing. I’ve been around fire before, fire isn’t that bad.”

                “Um…” Kravitz looked at Charlie with a concerned expression. “Hey, you know, maybe living on a mountain isn’t-“

                There was a giant whack sound and some shaking as Magnus managed to hit Margret hard enough to drive her into the pillar everyone was sitting on.

                “HEY, WATCH IT, DING DONG!” Taako yelled.

                “Sorry, Taako! I forgot you were up there!” Magnus yelled back before rushing in yet again.

                “What were you saying?” Charlie asked Kravitz.

                “Uh…” Kravitz was watching Magnus pull off the rest of his shirt tatters now and flinging them to the ground. “Um… I forgot? Probably wasn’t that… important…”

                “Oh, okay,” Charlie said as Magnus was pinned from the waist down, though still managed to get in a few blows to Margret’s snoot, enough to make her let go.

                “So, Taako,” Kravitz said carefully, “I mean, I’m having fun watching Magnus, and I know you are too, and obviously Magnus is also having a good time, which is… good… but…”

                “Patience, my dude,” Taako said sagely, “I know it doesn’t feel like we’re bonding yet, but wait till he’s done fighting and is running off combat high.”

                “Um…”

                They didn’t have to wait too long after that point. Within a couple of minutes, both lizard and man were panting on the ground. Magnus, perhaps, a bit worse for the wear than Margret, but the giant lizard had to admit the same mammal had managed to hold his own.

                “Good fight, human,” Margret admitted.

                “It’s Magnus, actually.”

                “Magnussss,” Margret rolled in her mouth. “Well, I’ve heard worse. Anyway, I hope you’re satisfied and will leave now, since, you know, have to get back to guarding the den.”

                “Magnus! Good job, sweetheart!” Taako cheered as Kravitz sailed them both down to the ruffboi’s side. Taako through his arms around Magnus’s shoulders and Magnus was quick to hug him back and twirl him in the air, which Taako thoroughly enjoyed.

                “Ha ha! Thanks Taako, definitely my best fight in months! Did you see how she ripped my shirt with her claw? An inch further and I’d have ruin another pair of pants! Uh, with blood.”

                “Gross,” Kravitz snorted.

                “Oh, we saw EVERYTHING, darling,” Taako hummed appreciatively as he wandered a finger along Magnus’s bicep.

                There was a sudden thump and a cry from a long way away and Margret groaned loudly.

                “Oh no, the babies are awake…” she sighed.

                “BABIES?!” Magnus said with a gigantic smile on his face. “Baby giant lizards?!”

                Margret stared at Magnus unblinkingly for a moment or two, then sighed. “Do you want to meet them?”

*

                It turned out, in the end, that the four babies were Margret and Charlie’s younger siblings. Their parents had left them, as giant lizards are wont to do when they have so many babies they start to lose space. But Margret and Charlie decided to change things for the new generation, and instead of letting them grow up alone like they did, they worked together to care for the little guys.

                Little being relative of course, each one was about the size of a St. Bernard, but that just meant Magnus got more excited because he could make a dog comparison.

                “Um, having fun then?” Kravitz asked Magnus as he hugged one of the babies around the middle. Margret and Charlie were amicably looking on as their giant bodies formed a protective ring around the baby lizards and visitors.

                “Having fun?” Magnus asked with wide eyed wonder. “First I got to fight a giant lizard, now I’m hugging a giant lizard baby. This is without a doubt one of the best nights of my life.”

                “And you’ve had quite a long life, for a human,” Taako mused.

                “Yeah, don’t I know it,” Magnus chuckled as the baby lizard squirmed in his arms. He paused for a moment, running hands over the baby lizard’s back. Taako and Kravitz were sitting nearby. Taako wasn’t interested in touching the lizards, and Kravitz’s freezing skin made the babies reluctant to touch him even in his ‘human’ guise. It took a while for Taako’s love to warm him up, especially in a dark and cool cave like this one.

                “Magnus? You okay?” Kravitz asked after the silence stretched on to several moments.

                “I just… I’m thinking…” Magnus hummed, then send a tiny smile at his two friends. “Well, after this, I wouldn’t mind going back home with you two.”

                “You mean…”

                “YES!” Taako cheered, clapping wildly, “I knew it, I plan the best outings!”

                Kravitz chuckled and ruffled the elf’s hair. “Yes, yes you do, love.”

                Magnus laughed as well, and made sure he had hugged and petted all the babies, and thanked Margret and Charlie again, before the three men left, walking much closer together than they had before.

*

                Taako appeared to have prepared the bedroom many hours in advance. Gone were the empty wine bottles and piles of dirty laundry that usually covered the space and that Kravitz remembered from the morning. Instead, the canopied king sized bed was made (highly unusual), rose petals and heavy perfumed scents were everywhere you turned, and the candles offered a soft ambiance to everything.

                Magnus felt horrendously out of place.

                “I… I don’t know where to put my stuff…” Magnus admitted, fumbling with his soiled belt. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

                “Oh, don’t worry honey, it’s still messed up from this morning, I just cast a glamor on it.” Taako waved a hand and instantly Magnus’s nose filled with the scent of dirty laundry and the only thing actually done was that the bed was made (poorly though) and the candles were lit.

                “What the heck, Takko? Can’t you afford a maid?” Magnus asked in slight horror at the pile of empty alcohol bottles as Taako recast his glamour and all appeared to vanish.

                “Listen, I have a maid, but this is the inner Taako sanctum, okay? Not many get let in here.” Taako sniffed, “Anyway, let’s get on the bed and uh… only step where I’m stepping, got it? Unless you want a foot laceration.”

                Exchanging a worried look with Kravitz, both men followed their sexy elf to the bed where all three men worked to get the clothes off of each other as quickly as possible. Magnus made a deep noise in the back of his throat when he got an eyeful of Taako’s smooth chestnut skin next to Magnus’s much deeper brown. Taako smirked at Magnus’s open admiration, while Kravitz flushed.

                Magnus raised both big hands tentatively. “May I…?”

                “Go ahead, big boy,” Taako said with a saucy wink. Kravitz nodded along as well. Magnus took a breath in and out, then reached forward to run his hands along one side of both Taako’s and Kravitz’s torsos down to their hips as they knelt before him, closing his eyes as he did so. Kravitz shivered at the touch, feeling deep heat blossom along his skin, as burning hot as he imagined it would be. Taako felt every callus along his silken skin, Magnus’s hands were so different from Kravitz’s, rough and hewn from endless hours of carving and swinging weapons around.

                Magnus was mesmerized himself with the differences between his two would-be lovers. Taako was so very slight, practically a wisp of a thing when he wasn’t decked out in some extravagant outfit or other. But he shuddered and gasped when he was touched, and Magnus couldn’t help but follow down his thigh, just to keep him squirming.

                Kravitz was much quieter than Taako, and had much more defined muscles. Not nearly as big as Magnus’s of course, but still impressive. Hard to imagine they weren’t… exactly real. Except for the fact his skin was icy cold though. He wasn’t sure he understood it, but Taako said Kravitz’s skin was made from the Raven Queen’s magic, and so was usually very cold unless Taako spent a very long time cuddling with him and whispering magical dirty talk in his ear, which would cause the magic to stir up and warm him.

                Magnus did want to see if he could warm up Kravitz’s skin himself, but he was sort of fascinated with the skin as it was.

                “Wow, you really are cold,” Magnus marvelled as his hand strayed back up and spread over Kravitz’s chest. No heartbeat either. At his comment, though, Kravitz backed up out of his reach immediately and looked extremely embarrassed.

                “I-I’m sorry! I don’t want this to be weird, um, I-I’m sure Taako and I can… can warm me up if it turns you off. We usually have to do it before we have sex, we’re kind of big on foreplay…”

                “Well yeah, I mean, I’m mostly used to the clammy feeling when we kiss or hold hands on the fly, and it’s worth it to get to hug and kiss my boyfriend, but I am not putting an icicle into my ass you know?” Taako said baldly, and Kravitz winced.

                “Heh… yeah…”

                Magnus frowned. “No… I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I… I mean, I’ve never felt anything… alive that was cold like that before, it’s strange, but not… not bad? Can I… may I keep touching you? It’s just interesting is all.”

                “I… oh,” Kravitz slowly edged closer to Magnus again. “Yeah, I guess that’s okay…”

                Magnus reached forward again, but this time cupped Kravitz’s cheek. Taako looked on in interest as Magnus cradled Kravitz’s face so gingerly in his hands. Taako, for all his slightness, was usually quite forceful. The Raven Queen was kind to him, but not one for touching. Kravitz could not recall ever a time he had been handled so delicately, and he felt like he was melting in the heat of those giant hands.

                “You feel… kind of like silk that’s been sitting on ice,” Magnus smiled a bit, “It’s nice.”

                “Oh…” Kravitz felt a thud in his chest, and realised that his magic was stirring. Magnus’s face immediately lit up.

                “Wow, this is good too!” Magnus said excitedly, “Feel him, Taako!”

                “You don’t have to tell me twice!” Taako said, equally excited as he immediately dove for the prize.

                “T-Taako! Nrgh!” Kravitz blushed furiously as Taako grabbed his penis and gave it a firm stroke.

                “Wow, woke up fast today, huh? That’s gotta be a record. Kiiiind of insulted that Magnus did it in under two minutes, but I’m gonna chalk it up to him being a walking furnace.” Taako leaned into Kravitz’s neck to nuzzle his nose in the growing warmth.

                Magnus laughed and leaned in to kiss Kravitz, and the grim reaper moaned and bucked into Taako’s hand under the double assault. Kravitz reached up to cup Magnus’s cheek and deepened the kiss, the three men now taking every chance to rub against each other in every place they could reach.

                “Geez, this is pretty intense,” Magnus commented when Kravitz and he broke apart.

                “You’re telling me,” Taako moaned, “I knew it would be good, but it’s SO GOOD, you know?”

                “Alright, alright so…” Kravitz looked at Taako and Magnus, using his hands to hold them back for a second. “What exactly do you both want to do, here? I mean, this is great, but there’s a few technical details we need to take care of, you know, since there’s three of us…”

                “Oh yeah, like, who’s fucking who first?” Magnus asked, “And um, what’s the other one going to do while, uh, that’s happening?”

                “You’re overthinking it,” Taako rolled his eyes, “Way I see it, we’ve got a couple options. Either one of us is getting spit roasted, we could do a train thing, or double penetration.” Taako was counting these off on his fingers. “It’s not as much fun to just watch as you’d think, at least you know, when you’re sitting right next to them.”

                Kravitz and Magnus were both blushing furiously now.

                “Um…” Magnus glanced at his bedmates and down between his legs. “Um… I don’t know how feasible double penetration would be right now? It feels like that would take a while to… prepare.”

                “Not if I transmute my ass to make it wider though!” Taako piped up, “And listen, just to put in my two cents here, I reaaaaaally wanted to try double penetration.”

                Magnus stared at Taako fighting back a grin. “Wow that’s… I love magic.”

                “It does have its perks,” Kravitz nodded along as Taako crawled across the bed giving both an excellent view of his ass as he groped over the side of the bed for his wand.

                Taako found what he was looking for and turned on his back, opening his legs as he leaned back on the pillows and began chanting as he circled the pucker of his anus with the tip of the wand.

                After a moment, the pucker began to wet and widen. Magnus unconsciously licked his lips as the sight, and Kravitz easily reached for Taako and began stroking his shin lightly in reverence as they watched the hypnotic sight of the elf preparing himself for both of them.

                After a while, Taako beaconed Magnus up to his mouth, and the two began to kiss as Kravitz watched the wand slip inside of his boyfriend, making sure the channel inside was wide enough as well as the ring at the entrance. As he seemed to be finishing the first steps, Kravitz gave in to temptation and leaned in to lick at the erection bobbing tantalizingly in front of him.

                This made Taako jump and pull out his wand, and just as quickly push Magnus back, “Woah, stop!”

                Kravitz was quick to pull back. “I’m sorry! Did my teeth hit you?”

                “No, but if you kept that up I was going to come, and you try casting a delicate spell like this while having an orgasm.”

                “Oh,” Kravitz swallowed and scratched the back of his head. “Right, yep, my bad. Sorry!”

                “It’s okay.” Taako struggled to sit up, shivering as he moved his newly transmuted ass, now ripe for the taking so to speak. “Alright so, for this part, I think the easier way to do this will be if Magnus lays on his back, I get on him, and then Kravitz comes in from behind. Sound good?”

                “I can do that!” Magnus said, quickly flipping himself around and lying back flat on the bed horizontally, large erection on display, standing proud and succulent in the candlelight. Taako took in the sight with appreciation.

                “Works for me,” Kravitz said with lowered eyes, crawling down the bed, ready to help steady Taako as he would need.

                “God, you’re both so fucking hot, doing what I say,” Taako said softly as he joined them, lifting himself to straddle Magnus’s stomach first, reaching back to run his fingers along what would soon be inside him as he looked over his shoulder to send Kravitz a sultry look. “I’d say I was lucky, but honestly, I think we all know I deserve this.”

                Both Kravitz and Magnus snorted at that, but Taako merely rolled his eyes at the response before bracing himself and pushing himself up and over the top of Magnus’s proud erection, slowly, slowly pressing the tip into him. Even if it was a looser fit with only one, Taako made sure to angle himself so that Magnus rubbed deliciously along his prostate as he sank down, and the further in Magnus went, the tighter Taako got, until soon the stretch was enough to make Taako pause and grunt, left to wait until his body adjusted.

                “God, that’s so good…” Magnus breathed.

                “Are you alright, darling?” Kravitz asked, his hands on Taako’s hips as he felt a soft sheen of sweat break out on his lover’s skin.

                “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. Didn’t go quite as deep as I should’ve, that’s all… give me a minute.”

                As Taako stayed where he was, flexing and bobbing slowly with Kravitz’s support, Magnus took the time to appreciate how absolutely stunning Taako looked from below. It was a rare sight for Magnus to look up toward anyone, and he usually wasn’t fond of viewing the bottom of someone’s chin. But with his eyes closed and head thrown back so his long hair cascaded down over his shoulders, Taako was gorgeous. And the peeks he got at Kravitz behind him weren’t anything to complain about either.

                Finally, Taako nodded and managed to push himself down again, nearly bottoming out with time on Magnus’s cock, and the ruffboi beneath him threw back his head and moaned. It was good, god, it was so, so good.

                “How do you feel, sweetie?” Taako asked in a worn voice, wiggling slightly on Magnus’s cock and he shivered.

                “Good, damn good,” he whispered. Taako snorted and knelt forward now.

                “Alright Kravitz baby, your turn.” Taako wiggled his ass again, and Kravitz could have thanked the Raven Queen except that he really wasn’t sure he wanted her to turn her attention upon him and his boyfriend at times such as these.

                “Alright,” Kravitz replied, careful as he ran his hands over Taako’s ass and the base of his spine to relax the elf before cautiously spreading his cheeks to look closer at where Magnus’s dick disappeared into Taako’s wide gaping hole, wet slick running out around it.

                It looked too good to resist. Kravitz leaned his head against the top of Taako’s ass, breathing in slowly to savour the heavy scent of sex and musk in the air as his fingertips dancing up the underside of Magnus’s dick and around and into Taako’s plush anus.

                “Oh god, oh god, OH!” Magnus bucked up, and Taako let out a yelp in response.

                “K-Kravitz!” Taako wailed, “Come on, stop t-teasing!”

                “Just a second, just a second, love,” Kravitz murmured, running one hand soothingly along the side of Taako’s body before plunging his touch into the gap between Magnus’s dick and Taako’s inner wall, letting himself take a good taste of both of them as they squirmed and moaned beneath him.

                “KRAVITZ!” Taako cried.

                “COME ON!” Magnus yelped, “Just stick it in!”

                Kravitz pulled back, chin wet and dripping as he laughed. “Sorry, sorry, I just really wanted a taste…”

                “You can taste laaaaater…” Taako whined, “Come on, let’s all feel good…”

                “Please, if I do not get some full friction soon, I’m gonna get blue balls over here!” Magnus whined too, and Kravitz chuckled in a low voice.

                “Oh, well, can’t have that…” Kravitz agreed as he got up on his knees and lined himself up, slowly pushing his way in as well.

                It was much tighter this time going in, and even as Taako’s magical lube-producing anus worked its magic, the stretching meant the entrance was slow going. Magnus found himself sweating hard too as he was practically crushed into Taako’s walls to make room for Kravitz’s girth. The slide was indescribable though, Magnus had never experienced anything to compare it to.

                Kravitz enjoyed the feeling immensely. Taako could, of course, use magic to make his ass as loose or as tight as he wanted, so it was usually a perfect feeling for both of them these days after many, many attempts of trial and error. But now, with Magnus, this was again new territory and this was tighter than usual, and having Magnus’s dick inside gave everything a new sense and feeling, like tiny sparks of electricity that only fueled him more.

                And Taako… Taako wished he could say he had never felt more full in his life, but now that he had memory of his hundred years travelling different worlds with no lasting physical consequences, he definitely remembered spending one last day trying to find out if he could fit a life-size dragon dick dildo up his ass before and it… wasn’t as pleasant as he was hoping it would be.

                So this, he supposed, was at least the fullest he’s ever felt while still feeling relatively comfortable. It probably helped that they were taking their time and not rushed by the impending end of the world and snapping back to a spaceship and your family who would undoubtedly ask you why you were swearing about missing an orgasm that you were sure had been SO DAMN CLOSE.

                Anyway, Taako was having a good time too, and that was what mattered currently. He was whispering a lot of soft cuss words as Kravitz adjusted himself to get into a more comfortable position.

                “So, um, want to go on three?” Magnus asked Kravitz, and the grim reaper grinned widely and nodded. “One, two, three!”

                Kravitz pulled back and pushed back in as Magnus thrust up into Taako, who let out a loud whoop as both men fell into rhythm below and behind him.

                It was fucking great. A++.

                “Harder! Harder!” Taako directed, and his lovers did their best to accommodate him, linking hands to squeeze in time with their thrusts so as to have some more synchronization in the task of making Taako’s body sing between them.

                “Argh… okay, slowly, slower…” Taako groaned out, and the other two indeed slowed, and now every thrust seemed to count as they went careful and deep, only hitting that which made Taako twitch in ecstasy. “Oh yes… damn, you’re both so good at doing what you’re told… in here… not that you ever listen when there’s danger b-u-oooooh….” Taako nearly collapsed on Magnus as Kravitz reached around and took hold of Taako’s dick, giving it some slow strokes in alteration with the thrusts. Magnus, noticing this, reached up with on hand to tweak Taako’s nipple as well and damn if that didn’t make Taako lose all sense of coherent speech.

                It was like this, slow and deep and for all accounts lovingly, Taako found himself coaxed into one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He cried out long and loud as his cock spurted out over Magnus’s chest, and had to be caught by both Magnus and Kravitz’s hands to keep him upright.

                “T-Taako, do you want us to pull out?” Magnus grunted.

                “N-no… no, finish… finish in me… came this far…” Taako panted.

                “Okay-“ Magnus moved slightly, but Kravitz now held up a hand.

                “Wait, wait, I don’t… I can’t, give me just a second,” Kravitz adjusted himself again, having had to move to catch Taako and now knew he would have to work to hold him more steady in his post-orgasm haze if he wanted to finish properly.

                “I can’t… this won’t work…” Kravitz let out a frustrated noise, “Taako, can’t you hold up some of your own weight?”

                “Urgh, I would if I could but… I’m really wiped… damn…”

                “Wait, I… I got an idea,” Magnus grunt and pulled out to Taako’s squeals of protest. “Kravitz, we’re swapping places. I can hold him up easier.”

                “But, I can’t thrust up that well…”

                “Let me worry about that.”

                Magnus worrying about that consisted of, once everyone was resituated, grabbing Taako’s hips and moving him up and down on top of Kravitz and Magnus like a butter churn. And Taako was getting interested again.

                “Oh shit, oh god, oh shit, MAGNUS YOU ARE FUCKING AMAZING!” Taako sang out as his spent dick flopped around, even as he still enjoyed his anal aftershocks. Kravitz was beyond words himself, in absolutely wonder that Magnus had the strength to keep this going when Kravitz was starting to go boneless with approaching orgasm.

                Taako had come screaming. When Kravitz came, he went in full collapse, falling back on the mattress, unable to move, and knew he needed to tell Magnus to stop before he got overstimulated.

                But Magnus, luckily, came after. And he came with a silent screaming o-face, clutching Taako’s body to him as he froze, and when finished managed to have the ability to pull Taako off of him and struggle to one side before collapsing his weight onto the mattress as well, face in the pillows, ass in the air.

                “That was amazing,” Kravitz said sleepily.

                “Yeeaaaah…” Taako sighed, rolling to snuggling into Kravitz’s side. “What did you think, Magnus?” There was a loud snore and Taako giggled. “Typical guy.”

                “I can’t believe we managed this,” Kravitz shook his head, holding Taako close to him. “Is this going to change much? Having Magnus be a part of us?”

                “Well, it’ll change things, for sure, yes,” Taako hummed, “But, you know, in a good way.”

                As Magnus snored nearby, Kravitz looked up at the canopy and laughed lightly. “Yeah. In a good way.”


End file.
